ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Helios and Necros
Note: This article is under the ownership of Dino-drones Pokémon Helios and Necros is a new season of the Pokemon anime series franchise. Plot Characters Main Characters *'Ash Ketchum' (voiced by Sarah Natochenny): a 10-year-old Pokémon Trainer who's been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, and now Isiah. He dreams of being the world's greatest Pokémon Master! His Pokémon partner and best friend is Pikachu (voiced by Ikue Ohtani). **'Pikachu' (voiced by Ikue Ohtani): *'Serena' (): . Serena comes along with Ash on his new journey by his side *'Brock' (voiced by Bill Rogers): He returns to his goal to be the world's Pokemon Breeder. **'Croagunk': *'Tammy' (voiced by Laura Bailey): A new traveling companion of Ash. She is the Cotton city Gym leader who gave Ash the Cotton Badge when he won against her.She left the Gym in the hands of her brother, Micheal. She speaks in a softer and gentle voice. She is sweet and calm, but often very confidet during battle. Her goal is to be the world's greatest Grass Pokémon Trainer. **'Whimsicott'♀: Whimsicott is Tammy's partner. It's moves are Cotton Spore, Gust, Helping Hand, Cotton Guard, *'Matthew' (): A new traveling compainion. He's a 11-year-old Pokémon Coordinator. **'Ampelly'♂: Matthew's partner Main Characters Pokemon *'Ash's Pokemon' **'Frilizard'♂: Frilizard is Ash's first Delteo Pokémon. It's moves are Ember, Scratch, Flame Charge, and Pyro Tail*(new). **'Nestood>Sqaubeak'♂: Ash cought . It's moves are Peck, Quick Attack, Air Slash and Sqaubble. **'Finvore'♂: It's moves are Water Gun, Bite, Aqua Jet, Fin Slicer*(new move) and Focus Punch. **'Nettini'♂: It's moves are: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Neede Arm, Toxic Spikes, Faint Attack, Pin Missile, and Leer. **'Maskape'♂: It's moves are: Tackle, Hidden Power, Comet Punch, Tickle, Low Kick and Slam. **'Roadile'>'Tarvial'♂: ** *'Serena's Pokemon': **Delphox♀: **Inood: **Kitken♀: **Raggal:♀ *'Brock's Pokemon': **Inbex: **Maggotle: **Chickoo: **Manduck *Tammy's Pokémon: **Tropius: It's moves are **Lampea: **Sunflora **Eevee>Leafeon: **Budew *Matthew's Pokémon **Tuspark **Wijinn **Karablast Supporting Characters *Professor Tournesol (voiced by Rebecca Soler): *Davis (): *Professor Oak: *Delia Ketchum: *Officer Jenny *Nurse Joy *Michael (): Tammy's brother and the new Cotton city Gym Leader. His Pokémon are Slowth, Sloboth Breloom, Jumpluff and Torterra. He raises alot of Grass Pokemon in the green house and the gardens, Bellosom(6x), Maractus(5x), Hoppip (10x), Cottenee, Skiplooom and . *Koji & Doji: Two brothers who are friendly rivals of Ash. Koji is skiney and the oldest brother and Doji is overweighted and he's the youngest. They both wear two different colored Karategi, Koji wears purple and Doji wears orange. They like to use Fighting Pokemon as the are trained in the arts of Kung-Fu. Their Pokemon are a shiny Sawk and Throh. **Sawk: Koji's partner. It's moves are: Karate Chop, Bulk Up, Low Sweep, Double Kick, Close Combat, Focus Blast, Mega Kick and Helping Hand. **Throh: Foji's partner. it's moves are: Circle Throw, Bind, Seismic Toss, Vital Thow, Body Slam, Hidden Power, Power-Up Punch, and Quick Guard. Team Rocket *'Jessie' (voiced by Michelle Knotz) Jessie is the female member of the infamous Team Rocket trio. She is sometimes very impulsive. Her Pokémon are: **'Wobbuffett' (Voiced by Kayzie Rogers): **'Shandark': Jessie's new main Pokemon. It's moves are Wrap, Haze, Poison Fang, Dig, and Poison Tail. *'James' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi) James is the male member of the infamous Team Rocket trio. He seems to be skilled in many hobbies who keeps a bottlecap collection and belonged to his rich family. His Pokémon are: **'Pepprex': James' main Pokemon. James cought Pepprex when it was a Nuspice when he was a boy at one of his vacation homes in Delteo. It's moves are Bullet Seed, Fire Fang, Stun Spore, Flame Burst, Seed bomb and Itchy Powder. It enjoys eating Spelon Berries for a snack. *'Meowth' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi) Meowth is the only Pokémon member of the infamous Team Rocket trio, and is the only Pokemon we know who can speak English like a normal person can to win the heart of a female meowth named, Moewzie. He's the ideaist of the group, but his ideas never work. *'Cassidy' (voiced by Karen Strassman): Cassidy is a female member of Team Rocket and Jessie's rival. She and Butch are now assigned to travel with Jessie, James and Meowth by Giovanni. Like Jessie, Cassidy has hair problems what ever tragic happens to it, she freaks out and she understands how Jessie feels for her hair. Her Pokemon are: **'Fulolf': Cassidy's main Pokemon. Fulolf show great loyalty to Cassidy as it's master. It's attacks are Night Slash, Howl, Bite, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail and Fury Tearer. **Noibat: Noibat grew an affection towards Cassidy as likes to hang on her hair without damaging it and keeps letting itself out of it's Poke Ball. It's attacks are Tackle, Shadow Claw, Supersonic, Hurrican, Super Fang and Agility. *'Butch' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi): Butch is Cassidy's partner of Team Rocket and James's rival. Like Cassidy, Butch was not pleased of being assigned with Jessie, James and Meowth. His Pokémon are: **'Possasse': Possasse is Butch's main Pokémon. It's attacks are Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Ball,, Night Shade and Ominous Wind. **Rodat: It's attacks are: Tackle, Bite *'Purrloin' (voiced by Erica Schroeder): Purrloin is the second Pokemon member of Team Rocket with Cassidy and Butch. She also learned to speak human like Meowth along time ago in the Unova region when she wanted to perform in Pokemon Musicals until things wentdown hill quick for her. She then left Unova to see the worldstarting with Kanto until she met Cassidy and Butch and joined Team Rocket. Her attacks are Fury Swipe, Charm and Assist. She likes to be the second idealist of Team Rocket. New Characters Davis.png|Davis Professor_Tournesol.jpg|Prof. Tournesol Tammy.png|Tammy and her Whimsicott New Pokémon # Inood #Shibark #Gardraog #Frilizard #Venomane #Membraze #Finvore #Bullaek #Crushark #Caviat #Rodat #Maggotle #Rocurl #Beetil #Nestood #Squabeak #Matrimite #Gremite #Militherm #Lightile #Voltako #Raigeko #Inbex #Titanbex #Liglit #Slowth #Sloboth #Chickoo #Neskoo #Falkoo #Coccoala #Pigland #Tarturf #Kitkin #Munchwin #Namokat #Nettini #Oosail #Sagilin #Roadile #Tarvial #Pirkeet #Sparrot #Carpigate #Cavorm #Lumbrig #Tadpock #Vamphire #Membracid #Dentiny (Fairy type) #Molairy (Fairy/Flying type) #Ampelly #Jelectric #Bovinda #Nirvache #Tabooves #Drizzlen #Cumuloud #Tulifun #Twoleepin #Terbipan #Scalfib #Lagostr #Sheleep #Kidget #Faram #Manduck #Pelmipus (♂) #Swandarine (♀) #Fluffear #Hoppanic #Crapore #Sniponge #Spadole #Cocave #Moundozer #Peblock #Dugmite #Edjaw #Banshed #Maskape #Triboon #Neureka #Encefalug #Muscolin #Bosteroid #Limble #Equilibrop #Batnap #Staracula #Uselake #Monartide #Rocroll #Boulderoll #Cramic #Clamsure #Echilla #Echiquill #Sweetweet (Fairy/Flying type) #Paswan (Fairy/Flying type) #Lampea #Bullama #Kelbanast #Tessent #Tessensei #Wastered #Hammeradio #Eice #Dreice #Icigloo #Wijinn #Summojinn #Cocownut #Raggal #Dollipop (Fairy type): #Pompadame (Fairy type): #Pelurche #Beargue #Urslash #Froska #Mafreozee #Ribone #Skelenid #Duniper #Shandark #Ugnulash #Tuspark #Emberusk #Thermodon #Cacthorn #Cactunap #Nuspice #Pepprex #Aichtooh #Illusand #Deseption #Aemulp #Illiquid #Crasquidor #Celluler #Paperlane #Himegami #Tarble #Tarbid #Tarblob #Jawful #Loural #Scoreef #Scoralest #Opilape #Oragnutan #Possasse #Vasegiest #Litortle #Rakatuga #Slipool #Pengoof #Biolumber #Rolloch #Bouldart #Gyroar #Nuggle #Piragmid #Eldoredo #Huskid #Sleighorn #Crimera #Chiverna #Sellfish #Junkid #Tankyard #Gargale #Guargle #Narnail #Unirval #Elekto #Ambrachios #Lizsmoke #Charosaur #Germinell #Hyriginell #Jadle #Larvatt #Sparkroll #Megawatt #Fulolf #Spidred #Cocoonla #Skelpendra #Teekboo #Pendodoom #Pizarre #Dorimendon #Lapot #Falchik #Valkite #Cavalkair #Cetocean #Nicklack #Valialty #Oweesage #Koslich #Eiseith #Excanth Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Action/Adventure